


When dreams come true

by DreamDemon93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bromance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDemon93/pseuds/DreamDemon93
Summary: Nate and Daniel are childhood friends and roomates.Nate is having a realy strange dream that leaves him super horny.Nate is developing a strong felings towards his homophobic best friend that now he consider as the cutiest creature on earth





	When dreams come true

Nate was ready to go sleep still he had a bad feeling about it. However, he was dead tired that he didn't really care.The moment when his head hit the pillow his body got numb and he sunk deeper into a dream. His body felt hot but not burning hot it was more like arousing warm. He decided to ignore that feeling but nope it gets warmer and he felt something tiny like a tentacle researching his lower regions. Nate let a soft a moan at the moment when tentacles reached his dick. He tried to scream but nothing came out and then tried to fight it but his body was frozen he couldn't move. He swears mentally how a creature like it can bring him so much pleasure well he was a virgin but still this a dream so he will remain virgin when he remembered that fact he got depressed and still he always had been thinking that he will be the one to fuck not the otherwise. That moment the creature saw his face and decides to slow a bit and take a route to his nipples. That kind of relaxed Nate but then he realized that the tentacle wanted to have a more fun with him then to stop and that moment Nate realized his fucked up. The tentacle begins to massage then and Nate at this time couldn't shut the moan. He felt them going through all of his body including his dick and ass and then he realized that he is about to come and then everything stopped and he woke up in his room. He was relieved that all of this was a dream but now he got a big problem his harmful boner.

I looked around but there was no trace of his roommate he didn't return from his bigger sister. He was raised by her and they pretty much look alike both of them are such a symbol of love and innocence. He is the most the beautiful person I have ever seen but every time I want to hug him or give five I am always afraid that I may break he looks so fragile.

Yes he was 1 year older than me but he looked like 14 and there was I who looked 20 years old but I am only 18 and he is 20. Still, no one believes him neither did I when we saw each other again at the start of my college. We reunited at that time because when we were 13 i had to move away and my parents separate us. When i was 13 i realized i had developed a crush on him but that time he was very homophobic and didn't want this to ruin our friendship. He is probably going to return from his sister this afternoon so i hade enough to bath and make a dinner.I head to the bathroom gets rid of my big problem. When i showered I go to Nil's bedroom to get a towel because he was still in the washing machine I wandered through his things and relooked all of them and then he saw a paper for an audition for actor trough the hours 11pm to 11am and was due today. I was a bit angry but curiosity takes over me and he looked and to my surprise, many movie scenes were shot at night because of the nigh environment that's hard to be created. And then I was fed up with why was his best friend lying to him about his performance because that's a great way to get money and fame at the same time but then he realized maybe that was the reason why he didn't tell me because that's a serious matter and he didn't want to give me any empty hopes. So I decided that Im going to make a lunch for him because i saw how much his fragile best friend tried to make everything he can to make money and support each other. Well, Nate despite studying law in university had a little coffee shop heired from his passed away mother. He was happy for his friend and was determined to tell him his feelings this day so he sat at the table and waited for Nil.

And the Daniel come a bit depressed and I sat next to him. But Nil didn't say anything so I move closer to him and hugged him thigh and Daniel sobbed quietly and then he said to me  
  
That was my first real acting and I failed. I am sorry I should've tried harder sorry I failed you.  
  
he was a total wreck so i decided that this was the time to make a move. I lift his face closer to mine and i kissed him gentle still afraid that i can break him. His eyes were shut after that and i was expecting he to push me but my surprise he leaned into the kiss and then i felt two hands leaning lazily on my neck and i broke the kiss because of course, i needed air.  
  
Why did you stop it.-he asked childish and he wasn't even as breathless as me.He looked like he could last minutes longer like the last 10 minutes hadn't happened  
  
Because i need air dammit.-said through deep breathes  
  
Well that's not important right now you can not run away now-he said and grabbed my ass but before i could react or ask him what he was talking about he jumped onto my neck and he pressed lips and shut the question i was going to ask and the kiss fast turned into a french kiss and his tongue win over my and left me half aroused i didn't realize the change in the background till the moment he pushed to the bed and he was looking on the top of me with his hands covered mine as if for me not to try to run away.I knew very well what was he supposed to next i felt a wave of nervous go through me and i asked.  
  
How the hell you are so skilled at this and let me go I don't wanna do that sort of thing to you.  
  
Well, it was a skill i gained by my actor profession. But i really like that i have it so I can do things like this so easy.-he said and his hand runs towards Nate'pants.  
  
What kind of....ah.... an actor you....mh..... were and you know I'm still a......mhhhh vi....rgin.-Nate said through his moans getting louder and louder because of Nil's playing with his lower regions  
  
Um a porn one and please you are not a virgin. Well better said you are no longer due to me having so much fun last night.-Did really his cute fragile best friend was a porn star and what did he say last night i had a wet dream so he was the reason of it for a second i angered but then the pleasure win over me and i accepted my fate.Well getting up together wasn't the way i expected to be but i was pleased and afraid what Nil can do to me because of his knowledge I'm expecting the worse. And i was right.I always knew he liked toys but never expected this kind of toys. And their affair last through the morning when he woke up in his bed thinking that all was a dream but nope he felt a hands land on his chest and realized that this happened.He looked at Nil how quietly fragile and cute he was sleeping.And he thought-  
  
He is a monster a monster.


End file.
